kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
100 Acre Wood
100 Acre Wood, also written as Hundred Acre Wood, is an optional world based on the fictional locale of author A. A. Milne and Disney's twenty-second animated feature, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It is notable in both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II as a "world within a world" because it is entered through a book in Traverse Town and Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden, respectively. The world takes the form of a magical book located in Merlin's house. As Sora collects Torn Pages, new areas of the 100 Acre Wood become available as the story is retold. When Sora enters the book, he lands on a version of the flat map of the 100 Acre Wood. Classic locations such as Pooh and Piglet's House appear as well as the Muddy Path and Spooky Cave. In each location is usually a minigame with prizes which help Sora, Donald, and Goofy on their journey, although Sora is the only one that goes into this world. It is doubtful there is a ruler of this world. Strangely, throughout the entire series so far, not one Heartless has appeared in this world. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the 100 Acre Wood is a world that is only available for play through the Command Board, rather than a complete world. The keyhole for this world is the book's lock. Locations ''Kingdom Hearts'' The 100 Acre Wood takes slightly different forms in each game. The first area opened in Kingdom Hearts is the Wood: Meadow, where Sora meets Winnie the Pooh. Going to Pooh's House from there both progresses the story and allows Sora to meet Owl, who reappears throughout the world to explain the rules of each mini-game.Pooh's Room is also accessible from his house. The first area to open up is the Hunny Tree, which introduces Piglet, and the second is Rabbit's House (where you can access Rabbit's Room), which allows Sora to meet both Rabbit and Tigger. In the Wood: Hill, which contains Pooh’s swing, Sora rescues Eeyore, and in the Bouncing Spot area, Tigger is joined by Roo. Finally, the Muddy Path holds the last mini-game in which all of the friends are reunited and allows the 100 Acre Wood's Keyhole to be sealed. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In the original Chain of Memories, the various areas are combined into one long room, and there is only one mini-game: get Pooh to the exit while finding everyone of his lost friends. Each of Pooh's friend will give you a reward,its also the best place to collect Moogle Points. In Re: Chain of Memories, this is split up into multiple rooms along a path, along with multiple mini-games. The first area is Pooh Bear's House which is the only room that doesn't contain a mini-game, although Piglet is in the room and must be found. The next area is Rabbit's House, which contains Rabbit and the "Veggie Panic" mini-game. Hunny Tree contains Owl and the "Balloon Glider" min-game, while Tigger's Playground contains Tigger, Roo, the "Tigger's Jump-a-Thon" mini-game, and the only Bounty of this world. The Muddy Road contains Eeyore, as well as the "Whirlwind Plunge" and "Bumble-Rumble" mini-games. Finally, the Fields contains a save point and the world exit. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Kingdom Hearts II has a couple of the same locations, most notably Pooh and Rabbit's Houses, although the games there have changed and Rabbit's House is not available until the second Torn Page is found. In addition, Piglet's House has been added as the first mini-game location to open up. Kanga and Roo's House opens up at the third torn page, and the Spooky Cave at the fourth. The final area, Starry Hill will open when all five pages have been found and completes the repairs on Pooh's poor, abused book which was ripped by the Heartless. With Kanga, Gopher is the new character in this sequel. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The 100 Acre Wood is in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, but only as a Command Board. Contrary to what Merlin said in the original Kingdom Hearts, he was the owner of the book before it was damaged. Its book incarnation remains in Radiant Garden at Merlin's House. When Merlin drops it outside while walking home, Terra picks it up and returns it to Merlin. After it is returned, the three main characters can come in physical contact with it for special reasons. ''Kingdom Hearts The book is first given to Sora by Cid, near the beginning of the game, to give to Merlin, who tells Sora that there is a world within the book and he needs to collect torn pages throughout the worlds until he finds and seals the 100 Acre Wood's Keyhole. When Sora first goes into the book, he meets Winnie the Pooh who is the only one left in the book. Along the way, he finds and makes friends with each of the Wood's inhabitants with whom he plays a Christopher Robin-like role. ]] Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories This world is a memory, created in Castle Oblivion, of Sora's where he must help Pooh Bear find all his friends. It functions quite differently from other worlds: no Heartless are fought, cards do not have to be used to progress, and the rooms are fully linear. Each room houses a different minigame, which if won provides Sora with a new Sleight. Completing all the games wins a Megalixir card. The 100 Acre Wood is also the only world that doesn't appear in Riku's story. Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Merlin moves to Hollow Bastion and takes the book with him. When Sora returns, he excitedly enters the book to check up on his friends. While he is greeting Pooh, he is suddenly ejected from the book as the Heartless try to steal it. During the battle to recover the book, it is damaged. Upon return, Sora finds Pooh with severe amnesia, unable to remember him and all of his other friends. Sora then goes out to find Torn Pages which slowly restore Pooh's memory of his friends while continuing his quest to find Riku and King Mickey. Shortly after fully repairing the book, Sora admits that he has to leave again but reassures Pooh that they will always be in each other's hearts. Characters Image:Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories & Kingdom Hearts II) Image:Piglet.png|Piglet (Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories & Kingdom Hearts II) Image:Tigger.jpg|Tigger (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories & Kingdom Hearts II) Image:Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories & Kingdom Hearts II) Image:Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore (Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories & Kingdom Hearts II) Image:Kanga.jpg|Kanga (Kingdom Hearts II) Image:RooKHII.jpg|Roo (Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories & Kingdom Hearts II) Image:OwlKH2.jpg|Owl (Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories & Kingdom Hearts II) Image:Gopher.jpg|Gopher (Kingdom Hearts II) Mini-Games ''Kingdom Hearts'' Pooh's Hunny Hunt After Sora receives the first Torn Page, the Hunny Tree area is opened up. When you enter, you meet a frightened Piglet who tries to run away from Sora. Pooh then introduces Sora and Piglet. The mini-game in this area is Pooh's Hunny Hunt. The point of the game is similar to the movie "Winnie the Pooh and the Hunny Tree". The objective is to guard Pooh from the bees as he flies up holding his balloon and collecting hunny. Block Tigger When you find the second page, you unlock a new mini-game.This mini-game is set outside of Rabbit's House and is the second one in the game. This one is also among the hardest. The aim of this game is to stop Tigger from bouncing on Rabbit's carrots by moving to the carrot he will land on and each carrot can only be bounced on twice before they don't count toward your score. This minigame has a new command called "Rush" to help you, but if you are looking for a challenge don't use it. Pooh's Swing When you find the third Torn Page, the Hill area is opened up. When Sora enters, Pooh and Piglet are playing Pooh Sticks when they see Eeyore floating down the river. As always, Eeyore doesn't know where his tail is. Pooh offers to help. He asks Sora to push him in the swing to look for the tail. This is the mini-game for this section. You must press the button at the correct time to push Pooh higher. Once Pooh gets high enough, he jumps off and lands on Eeyore's "House". It turns out that the tail was in Eeyore's "House"! Tigger's Giant Pot When you find the fourth torn page, you go to a Woods section of the world. At first you find Tigger and Roo bouncing on a teeter-totter and when you talk to them they start a mini-game. The aim of this game is to jump on the same tree stumps in the same order that Tigger and Roo do, without falling off. The next game is the main mini-game in the Giant Pot Area. You can only play it once you complete the Bouncing mini-game. In this game, Tigger goes into the giant pot in the middle of the area. Sora's job is to hit the nuts that Tigger throws out of the pot back at it to shatter the pot. If you fall off of the stump you are on, you lose the game. Pooh's Muddy Path Once you find the last Torn Page, the Muddy Path area is opened. When you enter, you see Pooh walking in circles trying to find his friends. The mini-game objective is to find all of Pooh's friends within the time limit. Once you find them, a scene takes place on the Hill at night where Sora explains that he has to go. Pooh and his friends try to get him to stay, but he tells them that if they want to see him, they should just look in their hearts. Then we see Pooh's Book against a starry background. The keyhole on the lock disappears and a picture of Sora, Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet walking down a road appears on the cover of the book with the words "Winnie the Pooh". ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Pooh has lost all of his friends, and the objective of this world is to find them. You have to guide Pooh through the world to his friends, but he won't follow you if his honey meter drops to zero. To replenish this meter, grab a pot of honey. When you find all of his friends, you have to guide Pooh to sit on a tree stump, and then you clear the mini-game. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Balloon Glider Sora will have to go to the Hunny Tree and come near the few balloons tied to a log to play this game. Sora and Pooh scale the Hunny Tree, using the balloons, to obtain as many honey "droplets" as they can, and they can freely move with the left analog stick (unlike in ''Kingdom Hearts). Occasionally, there will be honey bees attacking Sora, so watch out. If you have lost a balloon, you can always get another one by scaling the tree. The maximum number of balloons you can use to keep yourself aloft is three, whilst the minimum is one. If you lose all balloons, it's game over. The game is completed when you reach the top of the Hunny Tree. Whirlwind Plunge This is similar to the Hunny Slider of Kingdom Hearts II, except that it is done in mid-air. Sora has to access the room containing the muddy path, and jump onto a well with air currents, where he and Pooh will be blown away into the air. Here, Sora holds on to Pooh and they have to collect as many "droplets" of honey as they can - but they have to avoid the incoming obstacles, otherwise Pooh will be knocked away from Sora's grasp and no orbs will be collected, and a reaction command must be activated to get him back. Bumble-Rumble This is similar to a Heartless fight. There are seventy bee swarms around Pooh, and you have to defeat all seventy to clear the mini-game. To access, go to the hole in the tree. Pooh has a health bar, and the bees swarm around Pooh, trying to break your cards to sting Pooh. You have three card types: Keyblade, Wind, and Honey, while the Bees have their own unique Enemy Card. Wind blows the bees and Pooh away, while Honey heals Pooh. In addition to any Attack Sleights you possess, you can use two new Sleights. Image:Honey Bee (card).png|Honey Bee card Image:Keyblade (card).png|Keyblade card Image:Wind (card).png|Wind card Image:Honey (card).png|Honey card Tigger's Jump-a-Thon This takes place in the area where Tigger's Giant Pot used to be placed. There are four tree stumps, marked with , , , and respectively. Tigger will jump randomly on the tree stumps, and Sora has to press the corresponding buttons in the same order. Each correct jump Sora makes will land him a point, and the more correct jumps are made, the more points he will obtain. Veggie Panic As the memory-based version of 100 Acre Wood does not use pages as in a book, Sora will have to go to Rabbit's House (which is immediately after Pooh's house). There, Sora talks to Pooh and Rabbit, and not long after, Rabbit finds that vegetables are hurtling down the slope behind his house. In this mini-game, Sora will have to separate cabbages from pumpkins (cabbages go to the left side of the road while pumpkins go to the right) - by pressing and buttons respectively. Occasionally, a big yellow gourd would be rolling down the road, and Sora will have to activate a reaction command (Strike Raid, using ) to keep it at bay. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' A Blustery Rescue After you get the first Torn Page from the Disney Castle Library, Piglet's House is opened up. You can play the Blustery Day mini-game by talking to Piglet at his house. In this mini-game, you must fly with a balloon during a blustery storm. The Bluster has uprooted such objects as hunny pots, beehives, and tree stumps, also creating helpful tornadoes in its wake as well. What you must do, is whack at objects flying towards you, and collect Hunny. If you are hit with any sort of object, you will be penalized with Pooh falling from the Balloon, and being caught of a wind current for you to pick him up again. Without Pooh, you cannot collect hunny, much like in the Hunny Slider. At last, Piglet will float on-screen and you can press a reaction command, to retrieve him. Hunny Slider You play this mini-game by talking to Rabbit. In this minigame, your objective is to obtain as many droplets of "Hunny" as possible. If you hit an object and drop Pooh, you must use a reaction command to retrieve him. This can be avoided only once with a grace that you receive from using a reaction command when Gopher comes into view. There are several different sections, one is a regular woodland area, another a jumble of words on a page, another a snowy mountain, and the last, a downhill slope. Balloon Bounce This minigame is simply known as Jump in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. ''To play this mini-game, talk to Tigger at Kanga's house. In this mini-game, your objective is to bounce, using reaction commands, from the trampoline, to the balloons hovering above. Each balloon drops Hunny and increases your score, and the variation of how much Hunny you receive depends on the color and size of the balloon. You have three tries to get as high a score as possible. Each try is deducted every time you fall back onto the first level trampoline. The Expotition This Mini-game requires probably the most strategy out of all of the sequel mini-games. To start this mini-game, talk to Kanga in the cave mouth. What you must do is, with Roo, Piglet, Eeyore and Tigger, navigate your party through a booby-trapped cave filled with falling rocks, which can be avoided by halting your party at the right moment with a reaction command, Honey Bees, which you must whack with the Keyblade to disperse, and slippery ice, which you should halt all movement on (or jump over) when it starts to shine. You might always have to use the reaction command '''Forward March' to get your party to advance. Your score in this game is based solely upon time, but with a catch. You must watch your party's "Courage bar" (or "Brave bar" in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix), which decreases as time goes by and also when you fail to keep them out of danger. In the event your Courage bar decreases, the party starts to run in all different directions, and you must calm them down using a reaction command. If you do not hurry and calm them down, characters will get out of sight and you must track them down to continue - the latter proving much harder when Piglet or Roo run out of sight. You finish by approaching Pooh, who is always in the same crystal alcove in the cave. Honey Pot You can play this mini-game by talking to Pooh on the top of Starry Hill. It is played on Starry Hill, your main objective being to first gain enough power, which slides quickly up and down on a bar, and once your power is set, you will whirl around in a speed relative to the power bar, which gradually decreases as you spin. A good idea would be to choose the right moment during the whirl to hit the hunny pot directly in the direction of the river. It is the last minigame that is played in this world in Kingdom Hearts II. It is a classic scene from the movie. Your main score is based upon how far the hunny pot is tossed. Torn Pages Torn Pages are, as the name suggests, pages that have been torn from the book, by the Heartless, and scattered throughout the various worlds. Each page corresponds to a certain minigame that can be played while visiting the main area of the world. Once all minigames have been completed, the heart of the "world" in the book will be locked. Only one of the torn pages, which is acquired via the storyline, is actually required in order to proceed with the game, the rest are strictly optional in terms of completing the game and are only needed if one wishes to unlock the hidden movie. ''Kingdom Hearts'' locations * Traverse Town: Rescue 51 dalmatians. * Agrabah: Dark Chamber in the Cave of Wonders. * Monstro: Chamber 6 in a chest * Halloween Town: The bookshelves in the Doctor's Lab. * Atlantica: Ariel's Grotto. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' locations * Disney Castle: The page can be found upon arriving at Disney Castle for the first time, it is found in a chest in the Library. * Pride Lands: Upon reuniting with Simba for the first time the second Torn Page can be located to the rear of the Oasis. * Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion: Just before The Battle of 1000 Heartless, this page can be found in the Crystal Fissure. * The Land of Dragons: In Emperor's Throne Room. It can only be obtained after the fight with the Nobodies that Xigbar summons in the Antechamber (2nd visit). * Agrabah: During your second visit, it is located in the Ruins in the Tower where Jafar is supposed to be. Treasures ''Kingdom Hearts'' ''Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories'' *Mega Ether card *Bambi Card *Elixir Card *Spellbinder Card ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Puzzle Pieces Trivia *A summon is gained from the 100 Acre Wood in all games. In the first and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, it is Bambi while in the second, Chicken Little is obtained. * In this world, due to the downplay of violence, the "Attack" command is changed to "Hit", and only serves as a method of interacting with things in the world. The only things attacked in this world are bees. *The 100 Acre Wood is one of the few worlds to be shown with a change of day. Gallery Image:100 Acre Wood KHBBS.png|The 100 Acre Wood in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Image:100 Acre Wood KH 2.png|The locked 100 Acre Wood in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Image:100 Acre Wood KHII 2.png|The locked 100 Acre Wood in Kingdom Hearts II. File:100.jpg|Pooh's House. Notes and References Category:Mini-games